


Choi Sungyoon Oneshot Collection

by Ytheatre



Category: golden child - Fandom
Genre: Compilations, JangYoon, M/M, Oneshot, mix of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytheatre/pseuds/Ytheatre
Summary: What matters most is that we finally found each other, and that truth is stronger than the pain of our past - John Mark Green





	1. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the summary what the coming chapters will be like to make it easier for me and everyone else.

Chapter 1: *you're reading it*

Chapter 2: dance, treat, sand

Chapter 3: salt, clip, bread

Chapter 4: fish, race, poor


	2. dance, treat, sand

1. Dance

  
Prom. What a meaningless night, Sungyoon thought to himself. His stomach was bloated from the seventh- or maybe eighth glass of juice he drank for the last two hours. Now whose great idea was it to make a pirate themed prom night? Because now he had a fake parrot on his shoulder and it’s hard for him to turn his head around with the freaking thing blocking his view.  
  
Sungyoon sighed again. Everybody seemed to be having so much fun. He wanted to say he didn’t envy them but he does. It didn’t help he didn’t have a prom date and his friends who all promised to spend the night together ended up disappearing to god knows where.  
  
Putting the half empty glass on the table, Sungyoon finally left his seat. His butt was sore from just sitting and staring at people. Maybe it’s time to find his fun elsewhere. Nobody seemed to noticed- or care as he exited the school hall. He pulled the fake parrot from his costume and threw it into the dustbin on the way out.  
  
Once outside Sungyoon sat- again -at the bench overlooking the football field. Around the field was the track which Sungyoon knew he’s going to miss the most of. He spent more time on it, went to school because of it. He would rather run 1000 metres than being in a boring class.

Once he graduates, he won’t see them again. Sungyoon sighed inwardly.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
A voice behind Sungyoon startled him so much Sungyoon literally almost threw up all the juice he drank. He managed to hold back and put a hand over his mouth, glaring at whoever that was.  
  
Lee Jangjun strode towards him with a grin. He’s a sophomore who’s also a member of the Athletics Club Sungyoon was a president of. He sat at the space next to him and took in a long breath. “Ah, the smell of grass.”  
  
Sungyoon had to nod at that.  
  
The younger turned to him. “Why are you here?” asked Jangjun.  
“Why are  _you_  here?” he replied.  
“They need a waiter, I need extra credits. And you?”  
“I need to get away.”  
“From?”  
“People.”  
  
Jangjun only nodded without saying anything else. Sungyoon didn’t know anything about Lee Jangjun but his name so he’s surprised he’s comfortable being with him. Even he acknowledges the rumours the juniors created about him being a cold, heartless senior. He’s awkward that’s all. But funny enough, he’s not right now. The silence between them was comfortable that Sungyoon almost forgot what he was feeling about 5 minutes ago.  
  
The sound of somebody throwing up behind them, added with the smell of puke made Sungyoon’s stomach roll. He stood up and turned to Jangjun. “You wanna go down there?” He asked, gesturing towards the track field.  
  
Jangjun laughed. Sungyoon never realized he had such beautiful smile. “My favourite place in the whole wide world.”  
  
It was quite dark there if not for the spotlight at the other side of the field. From where they are, Sungyoon and Jangjun were hidden from the view of the hall as they had to walked down a steep flight of stairs to get to the track and field. Sungyoon really loved the feeling of the uneven rubberized surface under his feet. He looked over to Jangjun who’s also walking slowly as if he was being careful with where he walked on- enjoying on what he was walking on.  
  
“Don’t you have to go back there? Waiter and all.”  
“Nobody cares about me. What about you, the President of the Athletics Club, district’s 100 metres gold medallist disappearing on a night that’s supposed to be his? I voted for you to be Prom King, you know.”  
  
Sungyoon knew now Lee Jangjun was full of bullshit. He said the first thing that crossed his mind without a filter. It amused Sungyoon, in a very charming kind of way. He wondered why he never tried to know this kid the whole year while doing club activities.  
  
“I don’t even have a date. And I can’t dance.”  
Jangjun burst out laughing suddenly.  
“What?” Sungyoon side eyed the younger.  
  
The grin on Jangjun’s face became wider. And for some reason there was a blush on his face that was made more visible by the spotlight. “Last month, I think. About 5 o clock after club activity ended. You were at the locker room, alone. I heard… you singing and saw you… dancing.”  
  
“What are you-“ Sungyoon’s face felt hot.  
  
“I left something- I’m sorry.” Jangjun paused, hesitating. “But you’re a really great singer.”  
  
Sungyoon looked away, trying to hide his smile at the compliment. He’s always loved singing as a hobby but not a lot of people knew. When he’s alone he belted all the freaking pop songs he know. This was the first time he was caught by someone else. “Thanks,” he managed.  
  
“Your dancing though…”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Is that why you didn’t bring a date? Because you can’t dance?”  
“Part of it.”  
“I can teach you,” said Jangjun suddenly.  
  
Sungyoon observed him to see if the sophomore was making fun of him or just joking around but he was staring back at Sungyoon, waiting for his answer. The music from the hall barely reached the field but still audible. Some slow dance music was being played and it was only two of them there.  
  
Jangjun offered his hand and Sungyoon cautiously took it. He approached Jangjun and put his other hand behind the small of the younger’s back. Jangjun’s hand slipped slowly- seductively down to his back and he pulled Sungyoon closer in a force he hadn’t expected. Their faces were so close Sungyoon could feel his hot breaths.  
  
“Is this right?” Sungyoon asked, remembering what they were doing.  
  
“I think so. I don’t know. I just want to be close with you.”  
  
Sungyoon’s head shot up, surprised at the sudden confession. Jangjun was looking away, anywhere but Sungyoon’s face. It was kinda cute the way he’s biting the inside of his cheek nervously.  
  
“I think we need to move with the music,” said Sungyoon.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“And- closer.” Sungyoon leaned the side of his head against Jangjun’s. He closed his eyes and began swaying slowly. The latter leaned back and Sungyoon could hear him smile.

  
2. Treat

  
“You said if prof liked my essay you’d treat me to the strip club you asshole, you promised!!!” Jangjun screamed at the figure running down the hallway- away from him. His voice echoed throughout the third floor of the dorm building and could be heard by the people outside.  
  
Jangjun hate people who can’t keep promises. Choi fucking Sungyoon. Jangjun actually got A for the first time in his life and Sungyoon can’t freaking keep his promise. His friend had been his tutor the past semester and when Jangjun finally showed him his essay paper, after all the hard work he did, Sungyoon refused to acknowledge it.  
  
Jangjun collapsed back on his bed and stared at the empty bed opposite of his. Would Sungyoon flip if Jangjun tear his sheet to shreds? He’s actually tempted too. He’d never seen Sungyoon’s fury before so he’s quite curious.  
  
“I don’t have money to bring you to the strip club.” Sungyoon appeared at the door.  
  
“So why’d you make a promise like that?”  
“You need motivations!”  
“And it freakin worked! I got A for fucks sake.”  
“You don’t even like girls!” Sungyoon said, exasperated.  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t go there.”  
  
Sungyoon sat on his bed, actually feeling sorry to Jangjun. He rubbed his face. “I’ll treat you in some other way. Anything that doesn't involve a lot of money. Is there anything you want? Say it.”  
  
Jangjun bit his bottom lip. There was something. “From you?”  
  
Sungyoon nodded. “Anything.”  
  
“A kiss.”

 

3. Sand  
  
((I don’t know what to write about this sorry >,<))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first one went longer than i expected


	3. salt, clip, bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is about Jangyoon as Golden Child members. The characters do not belong to me, only the stories)

4\. Salt

Jangjun tapped his foot nervously under the table. He glanced up at the camera once more, it’s still rolling and about 15,000 people were watching him at the moment. He had been talking non-stop – which isn’t a hard feat for him –for the last 15 minutes, even going to a great length telling a story about his old high school friend who ended up becoming a vet after practicing as a trainee for a year.

At this pace (one and a half year into debut) all of his friends were going to ended up getting mentioned on broadcast.

Jangjun glanced at his watch, then at the Woollim staff behind the camera. She looked even more anxious than him, as if she failed her job. Which was not entirely wrong. Jangjun had listed all the ingredients he needed for ‘How tasty is it?’ episode and realized the most important ingredient was missing. Salt.

An urged whisper from the Woollim's staff brought Jangjun attention away from the camera. She stood up and disappeared behind the door. Glancing once again at the camera, Jangjun gave a sorry look, “15 seconds, I swear just 15 seconds!” he said and put his palm up next to his face.

Jangjun ran after her and almost bumped into the people gathering just outside the door. Sungyoon was there, holding a packet of salt and grinning at him. Jangjun had texted him, asking him to buy it for him, not knowing Sungyoon was at the gym 40 minutes away from the company building. Nevertheless, Sungyoon’s there. For him.

“You’re late!” Jangjun whispered, taking the packet away from him.

“Don’t be salty,” joked the older. Jangjun rolled his eyes. The Woollim staff nuna held back her laugh and made her way back inside the room, as if knowing. “Hey,” Sungyoon called, looking around the empty third floor hallway of Woollim building.

Jangjun followed his act before leaning in and gave him a peck on the lips. A smile appeared on Sungyoon’s lips even before Jangjun pulled away. “Thanks. Really.” He really was, but too shy to admit it. Jangjun had become anxious at the unexpected error but having Sungyoon there brought back his confidence.

“As long as you keep cooking at the dorm.”

Jangjun gave the older’s fingers a soft tug before rushing back into the room. “No promises.”

 

5\. Clip

They colour coded everything. Having 10 boys in an idol group, things always go missing and nobody knows who did it. Their stylists decided they’ve had enough and write names on every single thing like combs, make up brushes and even hair clips. _Especially_ hair clips. Their hair clips are colour coded to each member and no one was allowed to take the colour that was not theirs.

“Isn’t this Sungyoon’s?” Suni nuna’s voice can be heard across their Music Bank waiting room. Sungyoon looked over his shoulder, ears perked when his name was mentioned suddenly. Suni nuna was holding a pair of ocean blue coloured hair clips- Sungyoon’s hair clips. The member she was making the hair of was no other than the always noisy (now silent like a lamb) Lee Jangjun.

Sungyoon gave it no other attention than letting another stylist do his hair. Suni nuna continued babbling about putting everything in order for the next 5 minutes.

The next day, the members were waiting backstage for their turn on Music Core.  Some of them were warming up their voices while the others were monitoring the stage of the singers before them. Sungyoon still get nervous and giddy before their performance. One year after debut and nothing about his before-stage tension changed at all. He was suddenly aware of the presence next to him.

“Nervous?” Jangjun asked.

Sungyoon nodded. “I’ll probably have to wait two more years before these habits disappear,” he sighed. Jangjun moved in front of him suddenly. The backstage was dark except for the side that faced directly to the stage. Sungyoon and Jangjun were standing at the side totally hidden from the view of the fans. The only light source was the dim light from the lamps hanging on the ceiling high above them. “Why?” Sungyoon asked.

“You hair’s all over the place hyung,” said Jangjun loudly- on purpose. Jangjun pulled a clip from his own hair and clipped it at the side of Sungyoon’s head, just above his ear. His fingers lingered there for a while, touching Sungyoon’s ear before grazing the side of his neck and down and finally away.

The stage manager instructed for Golden Child to prepare so the younger went to join the other members lining up next to the stage, leaving Sungyoon looking at his back lovingly. He didn’t bother hiding his smile. When Suni nuna approached him to fix his hair, she blurted out another of her well known under the breath mumbling.

“Sungyoon! Yours is ocean blue!” She said more irritated than angry.

Sungyoon gave her a sorry smile as he handed her Jangjun's clip.

 

6\. Bread

Jaehyun had been tossing and turning on his bed the past hour to get into a comfortable position as he watched half of Golden Child members celebrating Sungyoon and Joochan’s birthday on vlive. He wanted to be there but even with five members, Golden Child vlive already turned into what others might not know but their usual situation at dorm- noisy and all over the place.

Choi Bomin appeared at the door suddenly. He had a really big pout in his face and Jaehyun knew exactly why. “They hung up on me.”

“I know.” Jaehyun tried to hide his smile. He looked down at his phone before turning back to Bomin. “I think they’re gonna call you back.” And just like on cue, Bomin’s phone rang. The younger joined Jaehyun on his bed and answered the call. He talked to the hyungs while at the same time observed the others’ reaction through Jaehyun phone.

“Me? I’m on hyung’s bed right now,” said Bomin to Sungyoon, suddenly. Sungyoon made a face and demanded Bomin to repeat that again which Bomin timidly did as told. After that Jaehyun got the same treatment Bomin did when they also hung up on him in the middle of singing Happy Birthday to the two main vocals.

But it’s all in good fun.

Later he asked Bomin why he lied about being on Sungyoon’s bed. “I tried to do aegyo on Jangjun hyung this morning but he ignored me.” Ah. So it’s redemption. Jaehyun didn’t know why he didn’t see that coming. Bomin just wanted to annoy the hell of Jangjun by using Sungyoon. Jaehyun shook his head.

There’s a reason they called Bomin the most influential member.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the salt story background was from Jangjun actually existing vlive about just him cooking his food and later eating  
> \- the bread chapter had nothing to do with bread except because Jaehyun is in it


	4. fish, race, poor

Fish

Timeline: 18th century England

Jangjun crouched under the hanging bags as he surveyed the guards gathering in front of the stall. The many customers were making his disguise more believable so he was not going anywhere. He just had to wait for a few more minutes and he can finally get away.

Jangjun knew he should be more careful. He had been hanging outside Newgate Prison, trying to find any blind spots everytime the guards change shifts but lately he had become careless. They spotted him today and thus why he was stuck behind a stall selling bags. Jangjun cursed inwardly when a woman behind him tapped him on the shoulder. She was looking at him up and down, demanding space for her to walk to get her precious bag.

Reluctantly, he did as told. One of the guards suddenly turned his head to his direction so Jangjun knelt down so fast he sat onto somebody’s foot. The man behind him yelped in pain and immediately bent down to check his feet.

“Sorry,” Jangjun whispered pulling him down together next to him to save his cover.

That was the first time Jangjun met Sewoon. It wasn’t the last.

 

“You should be more careful,” said the voice behind Jangjun. He turned to see Sungyoon sitting at the couch with the design of Newgate Prison spread on the table in front of him. He had been studying the design since last month and it didn’t look like the older already figured out the easiest way in.

Jangjun had returned late last night with Sungyoon asleep on the couch with the pencil on his hand. He had tucked the older in before quietly made his way back to his room.

“What do you mean?” he finally asked. Jangjun stirred his tea with a spoon, knowing fully well what Sungyoon meant. That childhood friend of his was the smartest man Jangjun had ever known. And he would be the first person to notice any change of pattern in Jangjun.

“How much do you know about him?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does if we’re going to save the others out of the prison!” Sungyoon’s voice rose. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck to calm himself. “Don’t forget Jangjun, the only reason we’re residing in this town is to get them out. We’re leaving once I figure this out.”

“What if-“

“Don’t. You promised.” Sungyoon’s voice broke.

Jangjun bit his lips. He sat next to Sungyoon and gave him a hug. _Sorry hyung_ , he said. He didn’t mean it. Didn’t mean any of it. He promised he won’t do it again, promised he’d focus on their mission. On Sungyoon.

 

The day finally came for them to get their friends out. They had informed Youngtaek and the others- using the help of an insider that the escape will begin at 2 in the morning. Once they get everyone out, the others were to take an illegal boat that was scheduled at three while Sungyoon and him would take a train the next morning to disappear. They will meet again in a month at another town.

Everything went according to the plan. They barely had time to exchange hugs outside of the prison before Sungyoon began handing clean pairs of clothes to everyone. Jangjun looked at the piece of paper with his new name on it. Kim Hyunjin. Guess he’s not Lee Jangjun anymore.

Sungyoon got rid of all the evidence in their temporary house. They even contemplated on burning the building down if it wasn’t near a house to a family of six. Jangjun looked at his new name again. A voice at the back of his head was telling him to end whatever it was he had in that town. On an impulse he sent one of the beggar kids a goodbye note for Sewoon in exchange for a few pennies.

They reached the train station at five in the morning. Sungyoon and him had arrived early and were waiting for the gates to open before they can finally take a breath of relief. Sungyoon especially had been anxious even after they saved their friends. Months of planning had taken its toll on Sungyoon who looked like he aged twice since their friends were caught because of a false accusation.

Jangjun took his hand and entwined their fingers together. There weren’t a lot of people at the train station to notice whatever it was they were doing. He wondered if this is what it would be like once they get to wherever they are.

Soon, they can do whatever they want.

“Once we get there, let’s go on a date,” he said leaning his shoulder against Sungyoon. The man next to him finally smiled, tightening their fingers together. Sungyoon nodded.

Jangjun held on to his bag once they heard the sound of the rumbling train nearing. Jangjun lowered his cap down as they walked passed the guards checking the faces of the incoming passengers. They wouldn’t know Sungyoon and Jangjun’s faces anyway but just to be safe. He silently acknowledged Sungyoon’s laid out plan to make the escapee take the boat instead. Jangjun can only wished Youngtaek and the other already reached their destinations.

Sungyoon had passed by the guards easily and was looking back to watch him when Jangjun felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw the colour drained out from Sungyoon’s face as he looked over Jangjun’s shoulder.

“Jangjun?”

He recognized that voice. Jangjun came face to face with Sewoon. But it’s not the Sewoon that he knew. This Sewoon was in a guard uniform looking at him with a face Jangjun had never seen before. “You can’t leave.” He said and grab Jangjun’s wrist. Jangjun released his bag and screamed when his arm was twisted around him. In just a second he could hear a click as his hands were cuffed together behind him.

When Jangjun was forced to get on his knees, he could see Sungyoon standing at the door of the train with his eyes fixed on Jangjun. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to him at all. Jangjun knew now he shouldn’t have said goodbye to Sewoon yesterday. He should’ve listened to Sungyoon. Should’ve been loyal to the only person who had been loyal to him. “Go.” Jangjun mouthed. But Sungyoon shook his head.

_No._

It was all in slow motion as he saw Sungyoon took something out from his bag, a dagger. Sungyoon slit the throat of the distracted guard in front of him before slashing the other on the stomach. Beside him Sewoon raised his hand, a pistol directed straight at Sungyoon.

“HYUNG!!!” Jangjun screamed but it was too late. Three shots were fired.

Sungyoon collapsed in front of Jangjun, barely breathing as his eyes blinked softly trying to gather whatever strength that was left of him. When Sungyoon’s eyes finally found his, tears rolled down his face as blood formed at his mouth. “Jangjun,” Sungyoon called.

“Hyung… Sungyoon hyung...”

Jangjun tried to fight as they pulled him to his feet. He was dragged away from Sungyoon, wailing and calling Sungyoon’s name as he watched the helpless body of his lover lying in blood because of his sin.

 

Race

The silence was deafening. Sungyoon turned on his side and clicked his phone on to see the time. Almost 3 in the morning. He had to wake up early next morning if he was to get- well, whatever it was the director promised. Sungyoon never had any problem waking up early. The habit was embedded into him even from middle song back in Changwon.

But today was different. Golden Child arrived at Jeju Island in the morning and went straight to working after being divided into groups. Other than that it being his first time flying on a plane and walking on a different land, Sungyoon felt a whole different mix of emotions today. He’s exhausted.

“Hyung.” A voice called.

“Hmm?” Sungyoon thought he was the only one awake. Turned out Jangjun couldn’t sleep too. Sungyoon raised his leg and purposely kicked the top bunk to check if it was really Jangjun calling him just now. Jangjun cursed. Sungyoon smiled.

“Are you going to wake up early tomorrow?” The younger asked.

“I don’t know. Seemed like earlier is better.  I’m sure they won’t ask us to do something hard.” He said that to convince himself more than Jangjun.

“I chased a dog today, hyung. I don’t know what could be harder.”

Sungyoon laughed. He heard.

“The bed’s too wide.” Sungyoon said after a long silence.

“Camera.” Jangjun returned, barely audible.

Sungyoon glanced at the camera at the end of his bed and another hanging on the ceiling at the corner of the room. The red light flashing indicated they were still rolling and filming everything happening in the room. Sungyoon closed his eyes. Fine, he can take one night without Jangjun anyway.

 

Sungyoon woke up the next morning when he felt the bed shaking. _Earthquake!_ His first instinct was to wake Jangjun up and ran for the door when he saw the bottom half of Jangjun’s figure climbing down the stairs. Sungyoon laughed at his own silliness and closed his eyes back. He forgot he was in Jeju.

“Hyung,” Jangjun called. The mattress dipped under his weight. Sungyoon could fell Jangjun’s hand on his chest before Jangjun whispered at his ear. “Wake up now or we’ll be late.” Sungyoon rolled around. Don’t think he’s forgotten Jangjun being cold to him yesterday. But it was quickly tossed to the back of his mind when Jangjun pecked him on the cheek.

“Jangjun!” He pushed the younger away. He must have been out of his mind.

“Camera’s out of battery. 7 hours and 26 minutes remember?” Jangjun said and slipped in at the space next to him. “Let’s leave in 20 minutes. We’re already late anyway,” he said.

 

Poor

((The first story ended up being too long; I’ll write this in another chapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Newgate Prison is a real prison back in the 18th Century  
> \- The "7 hours 26 minutes" was Jangjun's real answer regarding how long the camera was going to keep rolling when Sungyoon asked; back when they roomed in Jeju during Woollimpick

**Author's Note:**

> Unless stated otherwise, they will all be Jangyoon. I took this from a 100 Prompts Challenge. There will be three prompts a chapter that will be the title of the chapter.


End file.
